Thank the Kneazel, It's Picnic Time
by Doreedo
Summary: A strange day with Mrs. Figg leads Harry Potter to meet Hermione Granger early in their lives. Friendship/Fluff


**A/N:** What a long time its been since I've written! For anybody who has been waiting on Cleansed Power I'm so sorry about life taking me away from the story. I'll be honest and say that I'm not sure that I'll end up being the correct person to finish that story anymore. I've changed so much from the time I started writing it that I may not do the story proper justice. That's why I'm starting with a one-shot though, and more to follow. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. This nice bit of friendship fluff is a good springboard I think. Feel free to use this small story as a starter if you like.

* * *

It was one of the oddest days Harry had met in his as yet short life, such a strange set of circumstances that he had not encountered before. He'd been watched over by Mrs. Figg prior to this of course and if it were only the Dursleys being gone that were different he would hardly have noticed. No – what was different, he supposed – was that she had brought him to the park today. 'A picnic is perfect in the summer' she had said, not acknowledging that each of the seven summers prior to this one that she had watched him could well have been perfect for a picnic as well.

"This is certainly a wonderful day, isn't it Harry?" she said almost absently, laying down a gray blanket that had a hodgepodge of different colored cat hairs all over it. "You go play on the swings, and I'll call you when its time for lunch"

Seeing as how it was one of the rare opportunities that he got to use the park without his cousin's interference he immediately darted over, setting aside for a moment the tingle that had been telling him something was weird. It hardly mattered anyway, and he'd always wanted to _really_ swing; he'd heard that you could feel like you were flying in the air fast as a plane if you did it just right.

* * *

Her mother had told her to where one of her new summer dresses today, she'd insisted since they were going to the park to meet up with an old friend from college. Hermione didn't really see the point – she'd just be reading on the benches like normal, but her mother rarely insisted she do anything and she didn't _detest_ the dresses.

Luckily there weren't many other people at the park today, just an older woman and a boy with black hair. As soon as she had greeted her mother's friend and they started chatting she excused herself to find a place to sit. The slight breeze kept the midday temperature just right to sit in and read but did cause her hair to act up as it seemed to be doing lately. 'Growing it out might end up being a mistake,' she thought briefly, 'but mother's is so pretty'

Hermione was able to quickly become absorbed into the chapter she had left off on. The rhythmic creak of a swing and the occasional rustling of leaves on boughs were the only noises for quite some time.

"Mreow" came a sudden noise, startling her briefly before a white and gray head butted into her hand.

Looking down she saw an abnormally large but absolutely adorable cat with fur swirling and sticking up in odd places all along its body. Reaching down carefully and petting it with one hand she tried to smooth out each odd spot of mixing gray and white until a gentle purr started to rumble her hand. It became almost as encompassing as her book before she was startled yet again, this time by a quiet voice.

"That's Tufty" said the boy with black hair who, she just now realized, had stopped swinging and come over to where she sat. He seemed somewhat hesitant, "He's Mrs. Figg's cat...follows her everywhere."

"He's adorable" Hermione said shyly, glancing up quickly before dropping her eyes back to Tufty. She briefly looked back up when she saw how bright his emerald eyes were, and a small blush came to her cheeks. Speaking quickly she added, "I can see why he's named Tufty, I don't think these swirls will ever disappear."

A small grin appeared on the boy's face as he responded with "They don't – I've spent hours trying."

Hermione saw that _his_ hair seemed to be cursed in the same way, but didn't say anything, especially as she continued running her hands through Tufty's fur. Both the boy and the cat perked up when they heard "Lunch!" get called from the older woman a ways off.

A brief gust of wind pushed Hermione's hair into her face as she heard the boy say quickly, "I've got to go...it was nice talking to you."

She wished in that moment that her hair wasn't so long as to get in her way so she could see his eyes once more before he turned around, and then simultaneously was incredibly happy that it was long enough to cover her cheeks as they reddened even further.

"Good bye." she said softly as he turned around and Tufty jumped down.

It was only after they left that she realized she hadn't even given him her name, nor had she learned his.

* * *

As Harry moved away from the girl he felt like he had forgotten something, but couldn't quite place what it was. Tufty followed after him and they sat down with Mrs. Figg for lunch. If he hadn't already been used to how her cats acted, he supposed having one sit down on a picnic blanket and get served a plate would have added an odd moment for him to today. As it was, he had grown used to this behavior from when he went to Mrs. Figg's house.

Eating his sandwich slowly he couldn't help but think of the girl with long brown hair sitting over on the bench with her book. He realized that he didn't know her name and felt a bit clumsy. It had been a bit shocking to speak with somebody his age that didn't ignore or yell at him. He'd been glad that he was called to lunch as the breeze blew though. Turning his head to look back at the picnic blanket when he heard Mrs. Figg had kept her from seeing the blush on his face as her hair floated around her head.

Harry kept distractedly glancing over his shoulder through lunch. It was soon over and he heard Mrs. Figg say, "Time to go then, I believe. We need to get back and feed the rest of my lovelies."

Making a snap decision he shouted "I'll be right back" as she started to pack everything up. Running across the playground and over to where the brown-haired girl sat near the trees he practically shouted to her, "My name's Harry!"

She jumped a bit and looked up startled, then smiled and said, "My name is Hermione."

They both sat still for a moment, at a loss for what to say but happy they found out each others name.

Harry quickly said, "I like your hair" and then dashed off back to Mrs. Figg.

He heard from behind him, "I like your eyes!" and almost fell over in shock. Instead he turned around, flashed a huge grin and waved at Hermione.

'Today may have been an odd day,' he thought, 'but it was great.'

**End**

P.S. It's good to be back :)


End file.
